About this, about us, about you
by hannah15687
Summary: An accidental touch and a ruined jacket: the start of a journey to growth, trust but most importantly, love. Will Kurt and Blaine make it or will the time and place be in their way. Read and find out.


**About this, about us, about you.**

**Chapter 1: A ruined Alexander McQueen jacket and fluttering heart.**

The winter had just come crashing over New York. The usually green leaves were now orange and scattered all over central park, dogs were walking but not playing and coats in various colors lit up the dark streets as the wristwatch of a handsome Julliard student with dark hair and beautiful curls, showed that another day had gone by too fast. He observed the snowflakes, admiring the softness of the frozen raindrops, while humming the latest Beethoven sonata he'd learned under his breath as he walked into a random coffee shop, ready to knock back the biggest cup of caffeine they were willing to give him. The day had been rough, to say the least. His fingers ached from practicing drills, his head was about to explode and his mode, was not one top. He quietly excused himself as he walked into a crowded area in front of the register, putting on his most dashing smile before finally reaching the blonde barista who, by the looks of it, was around his age.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She spoke, blushing as he gave her an appreciating look.

"Hi, yeah. Um, a medium drip, please. "He answered, before quickly adding "The biggest cup, thank you!" Proceeding to open his message bag, riffing through all the million papers with sheet music before finally finding his wallet and giving her 10$. "Keep the change" Smiling as she took the money she cut in, telling him to wait a second for his coffee. So he did. As creepy and perverted as it may sound, he found great pleasure in watching strangers interact. Maybe it was to offset his current lack of social life, or the fact that the human behavior actually interested him. He watched as an old married couple, if the rings on their left ring fingers were anything to go by, walked in, smiling softly before ordering their coffee. Another couple, maybe a bit older than him- 25?, argued over something in the very far corner in the back. The girl was a brunette with what he could only assume to be an intense temper, the guy sitting opposite her was insanely tall, his legs didn't fit under the table, and by the look on his face, he was not pleased nor was he happy, more likely intimidated. The student smiled, finally understanding why again he didn't want to be in a relationship and once again thanking the god that he didn't find girls attractive. He was lonely but not desperate, thank you very much. When his order finally got called up he tanked another barista before making his way out of the coffee shop and out in the godforsaken weather.

He started humming again, smiling softly as the fabulous creation floated through his lips. He really loved Beethoven and his sonatas; they carried a special meaning in his heart, reminding him of when he was little and the firs-. Before he could even blink he felt his cup of warm coffee slip out of his hand and a pressure on his right shoulder. Looking up with a shocked hazel look he met two blue, glistering diamonds and that was not something he expected. The glistering diamonds looked frantic and when a soft voice started rambling he noticed that those beautiful creations were surround by pale, angel like features.

"-nd I was in such a hurry and, oh my god, I am so sorry. God, how- I, I'm so incredibly sorry and Oh my goodness, look at your jacket- is that Alexander McQueen, of course it is and I just ruined it- I so so so sorry I can't even begi-" And so the beautiful boy went on and on and one for what felt like eternities- not that the student cared one bit, he enjoyed hearing that beautiful sound coming from the even more dashing man. Finally snapping out of his trance he quickly straightened his posture and opened his mouth, making the boy with the eyes blush deep scarlet.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" he smiled only now noticing that the other man was an inch or two taller than him, _what a surprise _he thought to himself.

"No it's not, I just ruined your jacket, your Alexander McQueen jacket!" The pale boy exclaimed, carefully eyeing the jacket with a look that most certainly held a lot of regret.

"It's not the first time this happens actually" he reassured him, smiling broadly.

"So you get your coffee knocked out of your hands often by strangers, hm, that's interesting" The chestnut, a beautiful color he way add, haired boy teased, looking slightly more comfortable.

"Oh yes, daily. You see. I have this need to always be in people's way" he laughed, losing himself in those blue diamonds to eyes.

"Well then, what do other strangers do when you're in their way? Do they buy you a new jacket or another cup of coffee or both?" Said boy wondered, looking oh-so flawless in the late November evening.

"Oh, you don't have to do that" he said immediately, never losing eye contact with the blue eyed boy.

"But I want to, please let me. I already feel guilty; I know how expensive those jackets can be" The boy paused "Come on, I'm taking you to my favorite coffee shop" And just like that the two of them wandered off towards a shop near a corner. The place was insanely cozy and it smelled incredible, the two of them picked a table in the back away from the rush from the street and entered a small little bubble of their own. The angel like boy ordered a none-fat mocha and just like they'd known each other for a very long time, the unnamed boy knew his coffee order. So, there they sat, one boy with a none fat mocha and the other with a medium drip, laughing, talking and smiling. After a good hour or two the dark haired man once again checked his wristwatch, realizing that the time had, once again flown by.

"It's almost 11, I have to get going if so I'll be able to get up in the morning" He laughed nervously, picking at a thread of his cardigan.

"Oh, okay. I guess I should get going as well." The other boy said with a sigh, gathering his stuff from underneath the table and standing up straight. "It was really nice meeting you" he smiled, before turning on his heel, walking away.

"Wait" The dark haired boy spoke, making the other latter turn around with a glimpse in his eye.

"Yeah?"

"May I have your number?" The boy blushed but the porcelain man didn't seem to notice, he just smiled while closing the distance between them.

"Sure, give me your phone" The boy spoke, smiling shyly. The student gave him the phone and watched intensely as the other boy made a new contact. "Here you go" And with that he walked away, swaying his hips in a way that made him feel things, things he hadn't felt in years.

He went into contacts and saw the newly made contact- Kurt it said. The boy was named Kurt. He smiled to himself as he wrote a new text.

**To Kurt: **

_Hi Kurt, this is Blaine. The boy with the weird curls and the need to be very irritating and in people's way! _

He put the phone back in his pocket but just as soon as he was about to face the cold weather again the iPhone buzzed making Blaine's heart flutter. _Wait what..? _Picking it up it indeed was a new text message from the boy with the cute name and beautiful face.

**From Kurt:**

_You have a really nice name Blaine. You wanna know something? _

**To Kurt:**

_Duh ;)_

**From Kurt**

_I'm kinda glad you have the need to be in people's way :D_

**To Kurt:**

_Me too Kurt, me too! _

_Well, thanks for reading. Don't mind the mistakes, I didn't have time to proofread this now but I hope the next chapter will more flawless (oh and, English's not my first language so if there're any huge mistakes concerning the grammatical or the spelling, you now know why :D )_

_Next chapter will be up within the next few days. Oh and, Disclaimer; I do not, under any circumstances own glee or any of its characters (unfortunately…)_

_Have a great day(night/evening depending on where you live. _

_Love Hanna_


End file.
